Azure Hollyhock
Azure Hollyhocks are collectables in Xenoblade Chronicles. They can be found in Mechonis Field. Location Mechonis Field - the following locations have the highest spawn rate (17%) for Azure Hollyhock: * GF: Left Leg Cooling Outlet - left lane * GF: east of 1st Lift - GF; on the map, the lower right corner of the platform * GF: northeast of GF Main Power Switch; on the map, look for the upper area of the platform that is shaped like an arc * 1F: from 1st Lift - GF facing southeast, head to the passage that leads to the lower platform, which is located on the left side (on the map, right side). Climb down and then follow the passage that leads to the spawn point. * 1F: from 1st Lift - GF facing south, head to the right side and look for the spawn point ahead. There is also another spawn point on the left side of the area, which is guarded by several mechons. * 2F: north and south of Bulkhead Controls; look for the circular platforms * 2F: east of 2F Observation Post; on the map, the center of the long platform (right) on the right edge. * 3F: Lower Bulkhead Bridge - near the end of the bridge * 4F: Upper Bulkhead Bridge; on the map, middle-left area of the bridge * 4F: On the map, the narrowing passage just south of the bridge. * 4F: Upper Bulkhead Bridge - mid-section of the bridge * 4F: Power Supply Area 1 - on the map, mid-right section * 4F: Power Supply Area 2 - on the map, upper-right edge Colony 6 - Top of the watchtower. Special LV4 and before completing Mechonis core. The spawn rate is 13%. The following collectables can also be found in the same location: * Blue Root (13%) * Bitter Broccoli (13%) * Bronze Wood (13%) * Lewisia Silver (13%) * Fortune Feather (13%) * Sweet Pepper (11%) * Hunger Crash (11%) Colony 6 - Park. Special LV3 and after completing the Mechonis core. The highest spawn rate is 17% from 7 p.m. to 5 a.m. The following collectables can also be found in the same time and location: * Tweet Tweet (16%) * Flame Frame (13%) * Shiny Scarab (12%) * Retro Diode (12%) * Snow Transistor (10%) * Ivy Nest (10%) * Modern Blue Gear (10%) Colony 6 - Military Area (north of reconstruction HQ); upper middle-right area of the roof. Facing south, look for the blue orb on the right. Special LV5. The spawn rate is 11%. The following collectables can also be found in the same location: * Art Core Coil (13%) * Electric Cricket (13%) * Juicy Blueberry (13%) * Scissor Bug (13%) * Freesia Cyst (13%) * Retro Diode (13%) * Angel Engine X (11%) Needed for Colony 6 reconstruction * Special level 4 - two needed. Sources Trade ※ After completing the Mechonis Core Gifting Category:XC1 Flowers Category:Mechonis Field Collection Category:Reconstruction Items Category:Colony 6 Collectables